Wireless communication devices and wireless base stations communicate using several wireless protocols, such as Long Term Evolution (LTE), Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Global System for Mobile communications (GSM), EVolution Data Optimized (EVDO), and High Speed Packet Access (HSPA). Within these wireless protocols, there are further variations, such as Frequency Division Duplex (FDD) systems and Time Division Duplex (TDD) systems. Each of these wireless communication systems may have various different base station configurations to communicate with user communication equipment. Thus, there is a complex system of wireless base stations having varying capabilities and configurations.
Media sessions, such as video and voice calling, are supported in varying degrees by these base stations. In many cases, a serving or source base station may not support the type of media session that is being requested. For example, a given base station may not support a particular form of video or voice calling, such as Voice over LTE (VoLTE). Thus, the user cannot engage in the media session until they move to a different base station.
Many wireless communication systems have network control systems that redirect user communication devices from one base station to another. These network control systems may redirect user communication devices based on network conditions or user service requests. Unfortunately, the network control systems do not efficiently and effectively integrate their redirect capability with the base station capabilities and media session requests.